


【双豹组】所以这他妈都是为什么？

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: au杀手Erik/特工T'Challasummary：三次的任务冲撞打破了erik从不失手的记录，现在erik对这个该死的特工充满了兴趣……





	【双豹组】所以这他妈都是为什么？

【双豹组】所以这他妈都是为什么？

01.

 

操！这是埃里克第三次被瞄准镜里的黑车截胡了。

埃里克忍住了开枪的冲动，那个黑车的防弹功能天杀的好，他就算一梭子全干出去也只相当于给人家挠了个痒痒，他严重怀疑自己得用手持火箭筒才能让这辆破车趔趄一下。

这是什么鬼装置？现在特工的装备都这么牛逼了吗？埃里克知道自己就算追上去也毫无胜算，干脆收起自己的家伙趁夜悄声离开，心里计量着，把雇主干掉封锁自己任务再次失败消息的可能性有多大。

瓦坎达特别行动小组。

埃里克算是记住他们了，就算是哪天濒死了需要背点九九乘法表来保持清醒，埃里克都能咬着后槽牙，靠复述他们的档案信息多活几分钟。

外勤特工特查拉，小组核心成员，精通各种格斗术和各种武器，几次的正面交锋里埃里克能感受到这个男人的动作像大型猫科动物一样凶狠又流畅。但为人温柔得要死，能把人打晕绝不开枪，不管是对待敌人还是对待任务目标都犹如春风一般温暖 。  
外勤特工奥克耶，因为痛恨女性特工的色诱工作把自己剃成了光头，代替小组里唯一的男性外勤成了最凶的特工。  
技术员苏睿，说实话埃里克黑到她的档案时楞了一下，他本以为这个技术员应该是个戴眼镜、地中海的疯狂发明家，没想到对方不是个糟糕的技术宅，而是个刚成年的小姑娘！CIA怎么了？都开始雇童工了吗？  
好像还有个后勤罗斯，埃里克没怎么把他当回事，因为这三次的碰面都没看见这个组里唯一平均身高以下的白人。  
埃里克怀疑这个组还有个外援，上次埃里克安装窃听器在被屏蔽前的五秒里，听到了娜吉娅这个名字。

无所谓了，反正埃里克现在最想按到地上摩擦的人就是特查拉。

在遇到瓦坎达小组，或者说遇到特查拉之前，埃里克是黑市里排名第一的杀手，动作利索下手狠，而且从不失手。仗着自己艺高人胆大，埃里克过着今朝有酒今朝醉的生活，把每次赚来的钱挥霍在装备、酒精和女人身上，直到抽烟都得靠抢别人的时候，才去接个活赚点钱花。  
攒钱干什么？说不定我改天就死了，这是埃里克的处世哲学。

自从去年年底接的那个活开始，埃里克的杀手生涯遭受了前所未有的滑铁卢。

眼看着自己已经走到目标身后，手指搭上了扳机，只要拔出来抵上目标的后脑开上一枪，尾款就能哗啦啦地涌进自己的账户了。然而煮熟的鸭子突然爬起来开始过马路了，埃里克至今都没明白，特查拉是怎么做到不出一点声音跟到自己身后，用一个倒霉的破珠子把自己电得快把隔夜饭都吐出来。眼睁睁看着男人带拉着惊慌失措的目标钻进那个黑箱子一样的货车里，埃里克才好不容易爬起来，一瘸一拐地追上去，愤怒地打空了弹夹，然而车尾连个瘪都没出现。

操，到嘴的鸭子就这么飞了，还顺带 用翅膀给自己扇了一耳光。当雇主打电话问他事儿成了没，埃里克反而火大得用语言操了对方全家，语速之快，用词之脏，几乎能改行去当当地下rapper，末了还狠狠地把手机摔到了地上泄愤。大概过了五分钟冷静了一下，有看着四下无人鬼鬼祟祟地凑过去捡了起来。

还好埃里克有先前的好口碑做担保，一次的失手不算什么，照样有大把的女孩贴上来用那些莫名其妙的母爱和性爱安慰这只危险的豹子。很快埃里克又接到了一单生意：砍下一个老太太的右手，简单的很。

这个老太太好像是什么公司的大股东，疑神疑鬼得觉得全世界的人靠近她都为钱，明明腰缠万贯非要过得像个流浪汉，拖着垃圾袋睡在地下室。从不在公司抛头露面，所有股东意见都写在信纸上再按上自己手印，所以很简单，只要有了她的指纹就能得到她的全部财产。埃里克对公司不感兴趣，对老太太也没有怜悯之心，他只需要一个百分之百成功的任务，给他赚点钱花花，再挽回一下被那个该死的特工捅出窟窿眼儿的名声。

但万万没想到的是，他的任务目标又一次和对方撞上了。在脏兮兮的贫民窟里埃里克终于看清了特工的正脸：一双看了就绝不会忘记的黑色眼睛，哦，还有绝翘的睫毛。

两人交手的过程中，那个老太太尖叫着仓皇逃窜，埃里克分了个神想掏枪射杀她——如果自己完不成，也要杀了她毁掉对方的任务——结果就被对方借力一扔，掉进了旁边的臭水沟里。操操操，埃里克气得想破口大骂，又怕一张嘴喝进不知道都混合了些什么的臭水，挣扎着从 臭水沟里爬上来的时候，老太太已经钻进了那辆黑车里。特工先生翻身跳上旁边的平房的房顶，消失前还大喊了一声“Sorry”。

Sorry你妈逼！埃里克朝着对方消失的地方连放几枪，没有任何效果，操，留颗子弹给自己吧，埃里克吸了口自己身上的味道，臭得想立刻自杀。

二连败之后再接任务就不像之前那样可以摆臭脸，嚣张跋扈地跟对方讨价还价了。埃里克挤出了生平最尴尬的笑脸——几乎和在MIT给导师交论文时的讨好微笑如出一辙——才接到了这个狗娘养的任务。

埃里克决定不像以前那么骚包地站在任务目标面前再取人性命了，老老实实地架好了枪，在房顶守株待兔。这他妈还能失败吗？他就不信了！埃里克出门前还特意照镜子看了看自己的金牙：爱笑的小猫咪运气不会太差。

然而就像普希金的诗所云，生活欺骗你一次，不要难过不要心急，他马上就要欺骗你第二次，第三次。（普希金：我他妈没说过。）

埃里克的瞄准镜里出现了那个熟悉的屁股。为什么说是屁股呢？因为特查拉打着一把黑伞，遮住了他大半个身体。简直莫名其妙，大晴天打什么伞？怕晒黑吗？拜托大哥你是个黑人好吗？

目标出现，埃里克停止内心波涛汹涌的吐槽，准星对准了目标的后脑勺。黑伞移动，遮住了任务目标，两人持续移动，眼看着就要走过街角了，再不开枪就要失去机会了。一把伞而已，埃里克扣动了扳机，等待着子弹穿过黑伞，穿过目标的脑袋，扑通倒下，尾款入账。

然而现实是，子弹被伞弹开了。

我操？埃里克惊得从瞄准镜后抬起头。王牌特工不是个电影吗 ？为什么防弹雨伞会真实的存在啊！

 

——————————————————————

注：第二个任务的老太太灵感来自《囚鸟》。

 

02.

 

距离第三次任务失败已经过了一个月，埃里克依然没有从三连败的阴影里走出来。就算眼前有二十个脱衣舞娘在他面前搔首弄姿，他也没心思抬头看——除非钢管上正在抖胸的是那个翘睫毛的特工特查拉。

这一个月里，埃里克每天窝在出租屋里，一遍又一遍地黑进各种网站调查那个坏了他好事的特工资料，一遍又一遍地策划着怎么找到特查拉，把他狠揍一顿。然而人总是要吃饭的，连着三次拿不到钱，没有任何积蓄的埃里克终于扛不住了。这条街上能下手的人都被他掏了钱包，再不给自己找点活干，他就得卖自己的装备换钱了。所以他打算先走进眼前这个酒吧，要么讨个活干，要么再看看哪个倒霉蛋今天这么幸运要把钱包送给他。

哦shit，吧台正中间一个五短身材的白人，叼着雪茄在那儿和美女酒保扯皮：克劳。

埃里克下意识的想调头走掉，他可不想在自己连跪三次之后看见自己以前的老东家——埃里克在荣登黑市杀手榜首之前也不过是个默默无闻替人买凶的大兵，在克劳拉他入伙干了几票大的之后，才杀出了名声。克劳这人好勇斗狠，却偏偏有些怪异的幽默感，经常大半夜给埃里克打电话，拿类似于“有紧急情况”、“有大生意”的理由把他骗过去，结果最后只是为了让埃里克听他自己写的新歌。

操，你说这他妈谁能受得了？所以埃里克在翅膀硬了之后立刻跳出去单干了。

“哎哟埃里克！别躲了！快过来！”事与愿违，克劳晃着手里的雪茄向埃里克招手，转头让酒保给他多加一杯酒。

埃里克以最慢的速度不情不愿的走过去，坐在克劳旁边，低头看着吧台拒绝和克莱有眼神接触。

“嘿！嘿！小伙子！”克劳超级自来熟地大力拍了两下埃里克的肩膀，“听说咱们killmonger在同一个特工身上摔了三次？”

“操！”哪壶不开提哪壶，埃里克气地把酒杯往吧台上一顿，站起来就要走。

“easy，easy”克劳哈哈大笑，拉着埃里克的胳膊把他压回座位上，示意酒保再多来几杯，“怎么了？没钱花了？”

埃里克像个酒鬼一样连干了两杯，愤怒地用沉默代表默认的回答。没钱花能怪他吗？你见过哪个美国人攒钱？更别说他是个杀手了！难道要埃里克穿上西装打上领带，人模狗样地走进银行，用自己刚刚杀人赚来的钱去搞信托基金吗？拜托，破产绝不是埃里克的错，要怪都怪那个该死的特工！

克劳见埃里克不做回答，吸了口雪茄，嘿嘿坏笑着把烟雾全吐在了埃里克脸上，赶在埃里克暴起打人之前说出了他今晚的目的：“我有个活儿，介绍给你，怎么样？”

“说清楚点，别以为什么烂活儿我都愿意接 。”埃里克有些不耐烦。

“当然是个好工作，稳定，不杀人，还能给你交五险一金，说不定还能泡上漂亮妞。”

“这么好你怎么不去干？”埃里克觉得克劳在变着法子揶揄自己，听听他说的，给一个杀手介绍不杀人的活儿，是让他去麦当劳卖汉堡吗？

“嘿！认真点！”克劳神秘兮兮地压低嗓音往埃里克身前凑，却被对方嫌弃地躲开，“我就跟你说了，白虎集团总裁现在要招个保镖，我把你简历递上去了，你后天去面试就行了。”

“我又没钱买西装。”

“没事，花我的。”克劳拉开拉链从裤裆里掏出两卷美金立在吧台上。

说实话从他掏钱的位置来看，埃里克并不想伸手去拿，不过他有点怀疑这条老狐狸怎么突然开始对他搞慈善了？又给他介绍工作又给他钱花？

“你想要什么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈果然还是你小子最懂事”，克劳笑了几声收了表情，伸手示意埃里克凑近些，扫视着四周状似无意地动着嘴皮，“据说白虎那个总裁， 卡斯珀•科尔，除了表面上的军火生意，下面还有更大的灰色收入，涉及到很多国家的政府官员。你去找到他灰色账单，到时候账面上的钱咱们对半分怎么样？”

“就算你没找到，也能赚点钱花花嘛。”克劳说完又风骚地冲埃里克眨眼，埃里克被他油腻的wink恶心得想吐。

“你从哪儿得来的消息？”

“我总有点老朋友嘛！”克劳看见事儿妥了，放松地靠在吧台上继续抽着他的半根雪茄，冲经过地女孩吹起口哨。

该死的老狐狸，埃里克拿走那两卷钱顺便喝光了杯子里的酒。

干！

谁让埃里克他穷呢。

不过面试还算顺利，埃里克从众多竞争者中脱颖而出——毕竟他MIT的研究生毕业证书，还有加入海豹突击队，在阿富汗战场上大肆杀戮的经历都是真的——但也可能是他对美女hr的那个wink起了作用。总之总裁科尔看起来对他很满意，拍了拍他肩膀要他好好干，挥手让hr带他去找下总裁秘书，熟悉一下工作环境。

“总裁秘书查德维克是个很好相处的人，我相信你们的合作会很愉快……”埃里克一路上听着美女hr热情洋溢的介绍，热烈的香水味熏得他心神荡漾，在埃里克想要伸手搂上对方的腰时，却被对方即时转身闪开了。hr抬手正了正埃里克的领带，“公司禁止办公室恋情，保镖先生。”

好吧。埃里克跟在她身后走进了办公室。

“查德，认识一下，这位是新来的保镖先生，埃里克•史蒂文斯……”

操操操，埃里克完全听不见hr后面在叨叨些什么，在总裁秘书抬头的一瞬间他就想摸裤腰带掏枪——这他妈不是那个特工特查拉能是谁？

特查拉也立刻认出了这位几次碰面的杀手，但显然特工先生更有职业素养。特查拉的微笑没有任何波动，冷静地对埃里克伸出手：“查德维克•博斯曼。”

“埃里克•史蒂文斯。”埃里克皮笑肉不笑，用力回握。

两人眼神相接，hr几乎能看到他俩之间滋啦滋啦直闪的电火花——准确地说是埃里克单方面的电火花，特查拉的那双大眼睛明亮又湿润，温柔得像只小鹿，而埃里克眯着眼狠瞪着对方，就像个变态色鬼盯着少女的超短裙。哦，他刚刚还扫了一眼特查拉的嘴唇，又gay里gay气地扭了扭脖子。

啧啧，我刚刚说什么来着？禁止办公室恋情。美女hr腹诽。

 

03.

 

总裁秘书的办公室就在总裁办公室的门外，特差拉的办公桌正对着总裁办公室的门口。等到埃里克好不容易把那个喋喋不休的hr送走后——哦别问埃里克为什么对这位美女态度突然一百八十度大转弯，现在打扰他和特查拉独处、打扰他“公报私仇”的人都已经上了他心里的黑名单——埃里克就像个正职保镖，规规矩矩地背手站到总裁办公室门口，只不过眼睛直勾勾地盯着对面的特查拉。

“查德维克•博斯曼？”埃里克冷笑，“你真名？”

“不是”特查拉耸耸肩，“既然你调查过我了，还明知故问干什么？不过你直接用黑市里的名字，不怕被科尔查出来？”

“这就是我真名，黑市上我叫的是killmonger。”埃里克不屑地回答。其实他撒了个谎，他真正的名字恐怕只有自己早死的爹妈知道了。

“什么？杀芒果？（killmango）”特查拉笑了一声。

“……你是不是想打架？”

其实刚才特查拉是故意的，有苏睿作为技术人员给他们查资料，连名字这么简单的信息他怎么可能不清楚？他只不过觉得好玩，想要皮一下，因为在组里的时候，他们几个拿这个中二病的名字耻笑了一阵这位连续被KO三次的杀手朋友。特查拉思考了一下，根据这几次的任务相撞来看，他不确定埃里克来这儿到底是只为当保镖赚钱花，还是有和他相似的目的。如果是前者还好说，但要是后面的猜想的话，那就有点难办。本身这次潜伏任务就很有难度，他很担心埃里克会成为他计划里的阻碍，而且他也不清楚埃里克对科尔的“地下王国”到底了解多少。

“嘿，埃里克，下班有空吗？”特查拉试探性地问了一下，还使用了他第三号“不可拒绝的迷人微笑”。

埃里克瞥了他一眼：“没空。”

“别这样，我觉得我们得谈谈。”

“谈话，没空，打架，可以。谢谢合作。”埃里克调整了一下站立的姿势，又扭了扭脖子。

其实在方才特查拉沉默的期间，埃里克也在快速地思考。他敢百分之百确定，特查拉在这里的目的和他一样，不过看起来特查拉并不清楚他的目的是什么。而且如果特查拉想要进入总裁办公室找账本，就必须先过自己这关。虽说特查拉作为秘书有很大的机会接近科尔，但谁敢说他作为保镖的优势会比秘书差呢？所以埃里克立刻决定，不管怎样，就算自己拿不到账本，也要想方设法让特查拉行动失败——他对向科尔捅破特查拉的身份不感兴趣，第一这容易暴露自己，第二这样结束的太快了，他还打算多逗逗这只大黑猫。

既能拿工资又能让特查拉吃瘪，美滋滋。

啊，头痛。特查拉是万万没想到保镖职位的竞争中，埃里克会把奥克耶刷下去，这下可麻烦了。早知道当初就该不顾苏睿“哥哥你看起太温柔了不适合当保镖”的反对，让他去竞聘保镖让奥克耶来当秘书……怎么办，他知道自己不小心砸了埃里克的饭碗，还断了他的财路，但他又不是故意的！他必须找个方法让埃里克愿意和他谈话，让埃里克愿意和他合作或者做出个小让步。直接给他钱他肯定会觉得自己被侮辱，而且他不确定这个一脸反派模样的杀手会不会像个无底洞一样狮子大开口……要不？和他打架然后故意输给他几次？只要受点皮肉之苦就能保证任务，这个看起来有点可行……

“好吧，我答应你，下班陪你打架。”特查拉在心里叹了口气，“打完之后你会愿意和我谈谈吗？”

“看心情再说。地点？”

“你定吧，对于这种地方我觉得你会更熟悉点。”特查拉眨了眨自己小鹿斑比一样的眼睛。

ojbk，埃里克在心里抡圆了胳膊给自己点了个赞。

总算他妈的熬到了下班，埃里克在护送完科尔后，一路小跑着回到出租屋换下了身上紧巴巴的西装，在自己的“武器库”里挑挑拣拣，思考了一下，拿出一把“使命”挂到腿上，mpk12-Ti——这是他以前在海豹突击队里的佩刀，他没少用这把刀夺人性命，虽说他还不想杀了特查拉，但带上这把刀总能让他心情舒畅。

到了约好的地方，埃里克发现特查拉已经在那里等着了，穿着黑色的连帽运动服，和周围那些又是金链子又是纹身的混混们格格不入，活像只闯入狮群的小猫咪。不过他们的瞪视丝毫没有影响到他低头去吸手里的那杯橙汁。

“你来了？这杯给你带的。”特查拉看到埃里克来了，把手里多的那杯橙汁递给他。

我日了，他当这是什么？约会吗？注意到周围人眼神的埃里克完全不想去接，好丢人的。

最后埃里克冲那群人瞪眼大吼，把他们全赶了出去，整个地下拳击房只剩他和特查拉两个人，才伸手接过橙汁喝了一口：他确实有点渴。

“你想怎么来？”特查拉卷翘的睫毛呼扇了一下，来时路上他已经考虑过了，无论埃里克是选拳击还是自由搏击，或者械斗，他都想好了该怎么让自己受到最小疼痛的同时输给他——不是特查拉在吹牛逼，苏睿找到了埃里克的战斗视频帮他分析过了，他可以确定自己有八成的把握打倒他。

埃里克看着对面一脸认真的男人突然有点想笑，“我的地盘你就这么过来了？你就不怕我有埋伏要杀了你？”埃里克绕着他踱步，他真的很想知道CIA是怎么放心让这只单纯可爱的小猫咪出来当外勤的。

“那你就不怕我的组员突然出现然后杀了你吗？”特查拉并没有被吓到，镇定地回答，“而且我觉得你并不想杀了我。”

有意思，埃里克笑了：“那你可别想着故意输给我。”

法克！埃里克发誓他看到特查拉吸橙汁的动作停顿了一下，果然，这个特工已经做好了故意输给他的打算，他真的有点生气。“听好了，你给我使出你的全力，我他妈又不是输不起的三岁小孩，用不上你放水输给我来哄我开心，要是你真凭实力打赢我，OK，我也高兴。”

好吧，看来是个硬骨头，先前的计划得放下了。特查拉找个干净的地方放好了自己那杯没喝完的橙汁，活动肩膀准备迎战。

“来吧，猫咪特工。”埃里克用中指向特查拉勾了勾。

事后苏睿因为没能录像研究对特查拉生气了一会，生了几天气，不过这都是后话了，两人的打斗堪称精彩：在街头学会打架的埃里克又凶又野，而海豹突击队的经历让他的一招一式都凶狠无比，直夺命门，反之特查拉的动作既有着CIA正统训练特工的干净利落，又带着非洲原始部落里卡波卫拉舞的野性和流畅。如果不是自己还在战斗中，埃里克自己都想要为特查拉那几个杂技般的动作吹口哨。

两个人的实力旗鼓相当，只不过不知道哪个招式出了偏差，埃里克不小心摸到了特查拉的屁股：啊，好有弹性。就分神了这么不到一秒的时间，埃里克就被特查拉用大腿绞住脖子锁在了地上。

男人的大腿紧实又有力，勒得埃里克白眼都快翻出来了，耳边嗡嗡作响好像是特查拉劝他快服输，行吧，心服口服，埃里克无力地拍了拍特查拉的大腿算是认输，拉着特查拉伸出的手咳嗽着坐了起来。

虽说自己输了，埃里克并不觉得丢人，虽说特查拉表面上看起来纯良又无害，但身手确实在他之上，也难怪他几次都栽在他手里。而真正让他觉得丢脸的是，自己不小心摸了特查拉的屁股居然还觉得手感很不错……

特查拉全然不知身边人心理活动地坐在埃里克身边，内心斗争着要不要现在开口谈任务的事儿，忽然看到对方掏出一把mpk12-Ti上下抛着玩。

“哎？你这把刀我有把差不多的。”

特查拉从腿上拔出刀给埃里克看，操，黑疯狗ATAK，“MAD DOG”的大钢印还在上面，这他妈叫差不多？这把刀凯文老爷子当时就做了十把，黑市上都收去做收藏，这位大哥居然就这么绑在腿上日常用？

我恨有钱人。埃里克想杀人。

 

*注：这里提到的使命和疯狗是两个刀厂，疯狗以小产量、制作精良和贵在刀圈称霸。两家经常竞标，不过部队都选使命，因为便宜。埃里克的那把使命不到500刀，而特查拉那把疯狗5000刀不止。

 

 

04.

 

打完架两个人的矛盾算是调和了一半，埃里克在特查拉水汪汪大眼睛的注视下——他真的很不想用水汪汪这个词，感觉gaygay的，但是他又找不到别的词来形容特查拉那双永远湿润、永远像藏着星星一样闪亮的黑色瞳孔——不情不愿地答应了自己不会故意阻挠他的行动，但也绝不会主动帮助他。

特查拉对这样的结果很满意，埃里克没他想象的那么难搞。他用手指敲了两下自己的后牙槽——给苏睿的信号，表示自己已经解决，并且安全 ——笑话，瓦坎达特别行动小组可是CIA精英中的精英，他怎么可能真像埃里克想象得那样毫无防备地就来了？

“要不要一起去吃点东西？”特查拉有点饿。

“行啊，你决定。”

埃里克被特查拉带进一家日本料理店，放松地靠在椅背上看着对面的特查拉认真研究菜单，他突然觉得有点好笑，这算什么？约会吗？打了一架然后一起来吃娘们唧唧的日本料理？对面这位特工先生是认真的吗？特查拉点好了自己的东西把菜单递给埃里克，“鳗鱼饭很好吃哦。”特查拉没有在意埃里克脸上玩味的笑容，一脸认真地给他介绍起来。

可爱。

但不想日。

两人在料理店门口十分无聊地道了别，特查拉头也不回地直接离开了，埃里克站在原地看了会特查拉的背影，双脚突然自己移动起来，随便什么神在上证明一下他的清白：他绝不是有预谋地去跟踪特查拉的。

埃里克跟在特查拉身后走了很远，在经过几个拐角的时候埃里克都觉得自己马上就要被发现了，然而被尾随的男人连头都没回过一次。反侦查能力这么垃圾吗？埃里克刚腹诽，前面的特查拉就像听到他心声似的停了下来，埃里克心里一惊立刻闪身靠到一遍。依然没有回头。而埃里克的手机振动了一下，短信。

“跟屁虫。”——特查拉。

噗嗤，埃里克像个收到女友短信的网瘾少年一样对着手机笑了出来。

真调皮。

啊，一旦从一个生活极端不规律的杀手入职成为一个正经保镖，就算你前一天晚上抽烟打架又喝酒，第二天还是要早起去上班，埃里克为这种突然强行套上的作息时间烦躁地要死，一边看表一边骂骂咧咧，不熟练又没好气地给自己打领带差点勒死自己。等到把科尔护送到公司，特查拉早就坐在办公桌后啜着咖啡敲键盘了。

科尔进了办公室，埃里克臭着一张脸跨立守在门口站好——唔，科尔并没感到冒犯，他觉得保镖就该看起来凶一点——故意把视线移开不去看对面的特查拉，他知道那个该死的特工正在悠闲地吃着自己早餐三明治，嘲笑自己“咕”得大叫出声的胃袋。

特查拉笑够了，从桌下掏出一个纸袋放到桌上，冲埃里克挑挑眉，见对方不理睬又使劲清了清喉咙。

给你的。特查拉摆口型。

埃里克再次不屑地把头扭到一边，讨好我可没用。

特查拉依然执着地看着他，视线温柔地让埃里克有些脸红。从他八岁没了爹妈之后就再也没人关心过他了，他不知道特查拉是怎么猜到他没空吃早饭的，或许他在自己身上装了追踪信号，或许他监控了自己住的那间小破出租屋，或许这只是他们小组联合想出来的一个小计谋……可是，操，这一看就是特意为他准备的食物还是让他他感到前所未有的温暖，有什么东西在让他眼里的坚冰发热融化。

妈的法克，杀手从不流眼泪。

埃里克走过去，故意恶狠狠地抓过袋子。

他才不会被感动。

不过事实证明他们俩相处得真的很不错，特查拉身上有无数矛盾得恰到好处的可爱点，埃里克永远猜不到特查拉一脸严肃地盯着电脑屏幕是在处理邮件还是在玩“扫雷”，永远猜不到特查拉经过自己身边突然压低嗓音的耳语是在叮嘱他注意科尔一会儿的动作还是只是说句毫无意义的玩笑话。另外，埃里克除了护送科尔进出公司、上下班以外，一天最多的时间就是站在门口观察对面的特查拉，简直百分之八十都在盯着特查拉猛看。关于特查拉小指翘起的弧度、睫毛翕动的频率，还有看向他时眼睛因为太过水润而闪动的光圈，埃里克都一清二楚。

站着除了发呆就只能发呆，埃里克看特查拉的时候思绪也在不停的飘，他回忆之前任务的轻松和简单，大把的票子和女孩都往自己怀里涌，托他办事儿的人都得看他的脸色……回忆到这他就忍不住想起自己被特查拉破坏的那三次任务，想起前几天地下拳场里的对决，想起特查拉屁股的手感，想起特查拉如何巧妙地用大腿夹住自己……不对，不能这么说，他绝对是太久没和女孩做爱了才会想歪，嗯，今晚就应该去找人来一发……埃里克绝对不会承认自己想知道：特查拉那双湿漉漉的眼睛会不会在高潮的时候留下生理性的泪水。

不过上述一切都是次要，在杀手和特工眼里，还是任务最重要。

这一个月里两人都没有什么动作，只是冷静地观察分析，努力取得科尔的信任。毕竟都是经历过大风浪的人了，这点儿气还是沉得住的。哦，特查拉还是成功地把窃听器放到了科尔身上——一个小珠子，混在咖啡里，可以有效黏连在胃壁上而没有任何异物感，当然，苏睿出品。不过就算有了窃听器也没有什么有用的信息，科尔精明得很，两人外加一个瓦坎达小组几乎都看不出他有什么马脚，来往进出的都是规规矩矩的生意人，完全没有任何可能从事地下交易的痕迹，他们一度怀疑此次行动消息来源的真实性。科尔甚至还收养了一个有自闭症的亚裔小女孩。小女孩偶尔会乖巧地背着小书包被带进办公室，埃里克试图跟她说话从来不理，反倒是每次来都会站在特查拉旁边盯着看他办公。特查拉还经常拿埃里克不招小女孩喜欢这种事调侃他。

好在等了一个月之后机会终于来了，科尔下周末要给自己领养的小女孩办个收养纪念日的宴会，说白了就是找个借口给自己发展生意打点掩护。从特查拉手上的邀请名单来看，有几条可疑的大鱼出现。机会难得，特查拉十分不绅士地拒绝了想要邀请他做男伴的美女hr，钻回苏睿的装备中心按照两位女士的意见从头到脚地“武装”了自己。

所以特查拉那天在宴会上的出现，着实地让埃里克惊艳了一下。

男人穿着一身黑白细格纹的西装，显得整个人修长又挺拔，不对襟的设计需要一根同花色的腰带在身前打结，更显了男人精瘦的腰身，棕色的高帮皮鞋巧妙地使全身的搭配和谐又不至于单调。埃里克突然觉得自己穿的土爆了，绣着暗纹的黑色西装？他感觉自己简直没法上前和那个气质如国王般优雅的男人搭讪。

特查拉率先发现了他，微笑着冲他招手。上衣的后摆因为转身的动作飘了起来，露出了西裤下包裹住的紧实挺翘的臀部。

哦shit！他还带了个一颗gay爆了的钻石耳钉！

埃里克身上的某处器官蠢蠢欲动了起来。

 

 

05.

 

“有什么发现吗？”

“你觉得呢？”埃里克懒洋洋地翻了个白眼。这次的宴会上除了他还有很多的保镖散布在各个角落里，以确保科尔的绝对安全。科尔刚刚摆手示意他不用再跟着自己，好好去享受宴会，他只能在这里毫无目的地闲逛，不过现在他想和特查拉一起喝一点，逗逗这个可爱的大猫特工。

“那你去玩吧。”特查拉歪歪头。

操，特查拉的回答完美地破碎了他的期待。埃里克一脸阴郁地靠到一边的墙上，小口喝着杯里的酒，冷冷地扫视着人群，用目光追随着特查拉来回走动的身影。

作为一个专业的外勤特工，特查拉怎么会感受不到身后火热的视线？埃里克的紧盯不放让他整个人都不自在起来，难受地活动肩膀想要让自己的脊背不会太过僵直。这一个月的相处下来，特查拉能感受到自己办公桌对面杀手看他的眼神发生了微妙的变化，尽管他不想承认 ，他对埃里克的态度和想法也有些改变——那些状似无意蹭过自己臀部的手指、晚上突然打来的意义不明的电话、把自己的玩笑当真而生气故意转向一边的脸、故意不停地拿猫咪的笑话逗自己……几次苏睿和奥克耶询问他埃里克的情况时，他都有些支支吾吾地不知道该回答点什么，在苏睿意味深长的眼神里涨红着脸要他的小妹妹别乱想。

“哥，你是不是喜欢上他了？注意点哦，这是个任务。”

才没有！特查拉苦恼地想，他希望能快点结束这个该死的潜伏任务，好把自己的这些胡思乱想全部卷成个纸球丢进黄石公园的火山口。

“哥哥，他一直在盯着你哦。”耳钉形状的通讯器里传来苏睿调皮的声音。

“别闹。”特查拉尴尬地小声训斥自己年轻活泼的妹妹，小心地调整角度确保自己是背对着埃里克。他可没勇气在这旖旎的夜晚里对上埃里克那双涌着情欲的眼睛。

公司的女孩子看上去都对绅士又帅气的特查拉充满兴趣，穿着性感漂亮的裙子，露出大片光滑细腻的皮肤，端着酒杯围在他身边不停地搭话，用咯咯的笑声吸引他的注意力，希望自己能幸运地成为特查拉今晚的女伴，或者说，幸运的床伴。

埃里克站在阴影里咬牙切齿的看着特查拉手无足措地应付着女孩们，心里燃起了一股无名火。

不，他知道自己在气什么。他在嫉妒，嫉妒那些女孩可以光明正大的围在特查拉身边，把手搭在他的胸前说些挑逗的话，而特查拉无力招架只能被乖乖地牵着鼻子走……一想到特查拉要和别的女孩儿上床，埃里克就愤怒地忍不住握紧拳头，手里细细的高脚杯就快承受不住他的力量。

特查拉对面的女孩“不小心”地把酒撒在了特查拉的胸前，装作不好意思地用手不停地擦着特查拉的前胸，身体紧紧贴上特查拉耳语，“抱歉”地希望特查拉能和她到楼上的房间里“处理”一下。

操她妈的，埃里克狠狠地摔掉手里的酒杯，扯了扯领带大步走过去，毫不温柔地推开那个黏人的女士，把特查拉一把抓到自己怀里。

“不用道歉了。我帮他处理就可以了，女士。”埃里克极其恶劣地一笑，露出自己两颗金色的犬齿，在女士们的惊呼中拉着跌跌撞撞的特查拉走向电梯间。

“嘿！埃里克！放开我！”特查拉努力挣脱着，可埃里克像是吃了什么枪药似的，紧攥着他的胳膊只顾向前走，丝毫不理会自己的反抗。

“你在发什么疯！”特查拉终于把手甩开。

“我在发什么疯？”埃里克气笑了，伸手把特查拉压到墙上，双手撑在特查拉脸侧，距离近到可以一根一根数清特查拉的睫毛，“我在发什么疯，你不知道吗，嗯？”

太近了。

只要再靠近一点点就能吻上对方柔软丰厚的嘴唇。埃里克紧逼着盯着他的眼睛，粗重的鼻息一下一下的打在他的脸上，赤裸的欲望几乎要冒出火花。

太近了。

特查拉的心在狂跳，埃里克在发什么疯？他当然清楚！他能嗅到荷尔蒙在空气中砰砰炸裂的味道，他能感到有电流以他脸上的鼻息为中心散开、延伸、麻痹他的全身，他能感到自己沉睡的阴茎在快速地硬起来。他就快忍不住要屈服了。

太近了。

埃里克打破了特查拉最后的防线，他靠到特查拉身上，把自己的阴茎紧紧地贴上特查拉的。两根火热的柱体隔着裤子摩擦，特查拉垂下了肩膀，泄出一声无力的呻吟并放弃地闭上了眼睛。

“你硬了，特工先生。”埃里克觉得自己已经赢了。

电梯开了，埃里克推搡着特查拉冲进电梯，一手搂住特查拉的细腰，一手疯狂地按着电梯的按钮，把特查拉压在墙上狠狠亲吻。平时敏捷的特工先生现在就像探照灯下的小羚羊，对他凶狠的亲吻毫无反抗能力，双手紧张地攥住他衣襟，顺从地张开嘴巴让埃里克的舌头滑进去翻搅，搜刮着自己敏感地上颚，舌头模仿着性交的动作在口腔里来回进出，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下，色情又淫靡。

特查拉的眼睛因为亲吻雾蒙蒙地泛着水光，睫毛上挂着细小的泪珠。埃里克笑了，他太喜欢特查拉这种茫然又可爱的反应，像极了一只任人揉搓的小猫咪，忍不住想要更加努力地欺负他。

埃里克把特查拉推进了早已开好的房间，急不可耐地解开特查拉的西装衣带，抽出衬衫下摆，把手伸进去贴上特查拉性感的腰肢。

太棒了。

埃里克隔着西裤大力揉捏着特查拉紧翘的臀部，特查拉的屁股翘得要死，常年的训练又让它保持着刚刚好的弹性。埃里克敢说他操过任何一个婊子都没有特查拉这样美味的屁股。

特查拉的反应——观察特查拉的反应永远是埃里克最喜欢的一部分，这个特工全身都敏感得不行，埃里克的手每经过他身体的一处都会引发男人的颤栗，而摸他屁股时，就像从来没有被人如此对待过一样，膝盖都软了下去。

埃里克满意地用嘴唇摩挲着特查拉的颈侧，手上动作不停，解着男人的衣扣。忽然，他被男人胸前那个戒指做吊坠的项链吸引了注意力。

和他胸前的那个一模一样。

特查拉显然也注意到了埃里克的项链。

“你怎么有这个？”

两人同时问。

 

 

06.

 

就像是两个气球，被情欲吹涨，刚刚飘起来，就被眼前的戒指项链用无形的针戳破了。脑子里嘭得一声炸得乱七八糟，性欲迅速瘪下去，转着圈飞到找不到的角落里。

特查拉根本没想到自己的戒指还有另一枚。他的戒指来自他的家族，稀有金属铸造，工艺和造型独一无二，是家族血脉和荣誉的象征，是他父亲临死前摘下来戴到他的手上的。而埃里克胸前的那枚戒指显然和自己的是一对，他的戒指哪里来的？特查拉的脑子突然当机失去了所有的思考能力。

戒指。

埃里克简直要放声大笑。太有趣了，多么巧啊，自己差点就操了自己杀父仇人的儿子的屁股，自己差点就要吻着对方的睫毛说出世上最可笑的那三个字了。

埃里克狠狠地把眼前愣怔的特查拉推到一边，特查拉那双他上一秒还爱得不行的大眼睛现在成了他后半辈子最大的笑料。

那双漆黑的瞳仁让他想起二十年前照镜子的自己，那间奥克兰的小公寓，破了洞的沙发，撞歪的床脚，卷起边儿的墙纸，还有那个被塞进了一个茫然的、八岁的埃里克的衣柜。

“埃里克，一会不管发生什么，都别出声，也出来。”

埃里克就这么被塞进咯吱作响的衣柜里，干燥的木板散发着一股倒霉的香樟味儿，他被熏得直想打喷嚏，但又只能担惊受怕地蜷缩起来一动不动，以免被人发现他闹的响动。

陌生男人的声音，争吵，听不懂的语言，拳头打到肉的声音，骂人的脏话，沙发咚得被掀翻，地板哐哐的响动，越来越大声的争执。埃里克听着外面的声音紧张到膝盖发痛，他的脑子已经跟不上外面的声音了。

砰。

枪声。

埃里克咬着自己的手差点尖叫出声，眼泪因为过度的惊吓混着鼻涕控制不住地往下流。他哆嗦着轻轻戳了一下柜门试图打开一个窥探的缝。

陌生的男人抱着血泊中的父亲无声的哭嚎，眼泪痛苦地流下来好像他是赶到案发现场的亲人而非刚刚开枪的杀手。男人戴着戒指的手紧紧捂住父亲身上的弹孔，试图制止那些无法挽回的鲜血，然而一切都无济于事，死亡就是死亡。

埃里克直到男人把自己父亲的遗体拖走才终于找回了自己的呼吸，双膝一软从柜子里跪了出来，浑身绵软没有任何力气向前爬。他记不得自己流没流眼泪，或许流了，或许没有。

他的父亲死了。男人戴的戒指的样子埃里克这辈子都不会忘，而他等了快二十年都没找到戒指的信息，就在他快要放弃自己漫长到快失去意义的复仇时，那枚戒指从特查拉的胸前掉了出来。

“回去问爸爸吧，猫咪特工。”埃里克扭头朝地上啐了口唾沫，轻蔑地看向依然靠在地上衣衫凌乱的特查拉。

特查拉有些恍惚地看向眼前突然变个了人似的埃里克，几乎忘了要爬起来，直到耳朵里反复出现的声音才终于唤回了他的意识。

“哥哥！哥哥！”耳钉里传来苏睿焦急的声音，“你在干什么！科尔那边有情况！”

“唔额……”特查拉这才反应过来，站起来拍平自己身上衣服的褶皱，半捂着嘴巴，眼神闪烁地看向埃里克，从他身边打开房门夺路而逃，磕磕巴巴地回复苏睿：“我在，我有些别的事……”

“快点！别以为我没听见！我从科尔身上的窃听器获得可疑信息，他们应该在做交易，你快去他们房间！顶层那间！”

特查拉快速跑向电梯间，紧张地按着电梯键。他现在烦躁得要命。苏睿给的信息太重要了，作为一个特工他居然如此愚蠢地把工作内容抛到脑后，直到组员提醒才想起来。如果他能赶过去直接抓到科尔地下交易现场证据，顺便逼他说出其他的交易账簿，那他就可以顺利结束任务，离开这个该死的秘书工作，远离办公桌对面那个该死地搅乱他脑子的埃里克——前提是一切顺利。

苏睿催促的声音在耳边一遍遍响，特查拉自己也急得要死，看着电梯一点点上升的层数简直想砸门，快点，再快点！

“顶层”，干巴巴的机械女声终于响了起来。

特查拉还是慢了，电梯门打开的同时，科尔的脸也出现在了面前，手里牵着那个小女孩，身后还有好几个魁梧的保镖，其中一位快到两米，光是站在那里就投下一片可怖的阴影。顶层只有一个房间，被科尔定下了，特查拉这么明目张胆地出现在他们面前简直就是在自投罗网，就差把“我来抓你”这几个词写在脸上了 。

好在特查拉还没完全慌掉手脚，及时地挂上微笑，向后退了一步让出空间，假装是个巧合，碰巧大家都要乘电梯去地下停车场。乘电梯的全程特查拉都紧张地把手压在大腿上，以便发生冲突时能够快速拔枪。

还好一切无事，为了装得真像那么回事，特查拉还和科尔打了个招呼做告别，坐进了自己 开来的车里。在车里假装找东西耽误时间，眼睛瞥着前方。直到看见科尔被前前后后拥护着乘车离开，才终于泄掉一直悬着的那口气，懊恼地锤爆自己的方向盘。

他把任务搞砸了，再搞砸一点就要连自己的命一起再进去了。他敢说科尔如果不是个傻子就会从现在开始怀疑他，派人盯紧他，防范这个新来的、可疑的秘书，接下来他的工作只会更加难以进行。

更糟糕的是，他把和埃里克关系搞砸了，他们的关系简直要降到冰点以下，比刚见面的剑拔弩张还要糟上一万倍。更糟的是，他就像个小丑、像个白痴，他根本不清楚那枚戒指是怎么回事，他对埃里克突如其来的仇恨一无所知。

操。

特查拉生平第一次骂了句脏话。

真他妈是不会更糟了。

————————————

电影里没能把njobu带回去是我的一个遗憾，私信在同人里补上。

 

 

07.

 

这个世界上为什么没有时光机？

酒会后的第一个工作日，特查拉第一千三百二十八次问自己。

当天晚上他就踩足油门赶回了总部，也不管这样会不会暴露自己，对他来说，弄不明白那枚戒指的来源和直接任务失败带给他的心理冲击是一样的。特查拉不顾档案管理员祖厉的阻拦，强行冲进档案室里到处翻找着自己父亲特查卡的所有任务，当他终于抓到一份厚厚的、印着特查卡、尼卓布、祖厉三人名字的档案、用无声又质询的看神看向门口穿着紫袍的男人时。祖厉，特查拉的好叔叔，当年任务里安插的那个间谍，终于打破沉默向特查拉诉说了真相。

那是瓦坎达特别行动小组成立以来接到的最大、最艰巨的任务。尼卓布——特查卡的弟弟，作为卧底被派去地下潜伏。很不巧，特工的职业操守被丘比特那个没有感情的杀手捅了个对穿，尼卓布无法自拔地爱上了任务目标的女儿，瞒着瓦坎达所有人偷偷结了婚，甚至还有了孩子。谎言需要谎言掩饰，错误需要错误填补，尼卓布在漫长的双向掩饰中还是漏了破绽，在特查拉赶来的质询中无力回驳。

然后就是埃里克那年在柜子里经历的一切了。

难怪特查拉从来不知道自己还有个叔叔，这么多年的卧底任务根本没机会让他见上一面，而且尼卓布的死对特查卡来说是一辈子的痛苦和遗憾，葬礼也举行地十分低调，只有几位任务的知情人参加。特查拉忽然想起自己父亲生前无数次在夕阳里摩挲着戒指叹息，他以为父亲是在唏嘘自己被时间冲刷成了个没用的老人，还走过去吻着父亲的手背告诉父亲他在自己心里是多么优秀和伟大。

原来。

当然，埃里克的戒指没有任何问题。它们本身就是一对的，两人不过是从各自父亲那里接过传承的任务。

按祖厉的说法，特查卡在尼卓布死后有意没有追捕他的妻子，他希望弟弟深爱的女人能够活下去，并且照顾好他们的孩子，但遗憾的是没多久埃里克就又失去了母亲。

从小备受双亲疼爱的特查拉根本想象不出一个毫无依靠的少年在那么一个犯罪率极高的街区，挨过多少打，流过多少血。埃里克能自己活下来简直是个奇迹了，再加上他半工半读上了麻省理工，以及毕业后在伊拉克战场上的厮杀，还有不久前替人买命的杀手工作，特查拉用自己贫瘠的想象力去描绘埃里克的经历和生活画面，想得脑子都要裂开了。

这他妈叫什么事！

特查拉不知道该怎么面对埃里克。父辈的错误不该延伸到儿子们身上，可是它造成的伤痛确确实实成了埃里克人生巨大的裂口。可是又能怎么办？特查卡早已离开人世，埃里克只能把仇恨这把坚硬又昂贵的钝刀扎到特查拉身上，再放上一把火逼退两人刚刚才试探性跨出的那一步。埃里克的硬壳里还有多少和爱相关的情感呢？或许特查拉挖掘下去能看到一个小小的礼物，纯金做的，还闪着光，但更可能的是，他只能看到一具锈迹斑斑的铁质护身符，像个沉重的锁链套在枯骨断掉的脖子上。

特查拉坐在科尔的办公室外，无力感像打点滴的生理盐水一样，一点点地从他的手背蔓延全身，让他脑袋昏昏涨涨。

啊，不，这可不行，他今晚还有行动，他得打起精神来。从苏睿那边的监视来看，昨晚科尔回到自己的别墅后在一个房间里安静地坐了很久，因为入侵科尔的电脑系统后并没有什么收获，她们都猜测科尔为了防止电信泄露选择了最传统的纸笔。为了尽快从这个任务里脱身，特查拉决定速战速决。

特查拉摆弄着从小镜子，试图在上班的最后一天里再从反光里偷偷看一眼埃里克。然而后者发现了，皱着眉恶狠狠地瞪着那面小镜子，特查拉尴尬地一哆嗦。

就是这样，漫长的等待，特查拉像个贼一样穿着苏睿给他特制的“猫咪”潜行靴，绕过层层警报钻进了科尔的书房。而令他大吃一惊地是埃里克也在这里。

“你怎么在这里？”特查拉试图用最镇静的声音向捷足先登的男人发问。

“和你一样的目的咯”埃里克不以为意，轻蔑地回答：“谁先找到就归谁吧。”

埃里克感觉自己的肉体在和自己心分离，就像蛋黄从煮熟的鸡蛋里挖出来一样。他想扑过去一拳揍倒特查拉，不加润滑地进入他，听他尖叫听他呻吟，强迫他下半辈子都在自己身下承欢作为杀父之仇的报复。但他搜寻的动作无法停下来，有另一个声音在斥责他快点抢到那个账本然后远走高飞，这辈子都别再见到特查拉，省得那根操他妈的爱情小草顶破他仇恨的冻土缠上他的脚腕让他摔得头破血流。

特查拉率先解开了挂画后面的密码箱，拿出一个砖头厚的本子，还没等打开检查就被埃里克扑倒在地。

两人像猫科动物一样缠斗在地面，闷着声音出拳，挣扎着抢夺那个被推得越来越远的本子。埃里克从身后锁住特查拉的脖子，不断加大力度想让男人暂时窒息停止挣扎，特查拉狠狠地向后击打着，用断断续续地咳嗽声对他吼：

“给我埃里克！上面的人命比钱重要！”

“我他妈又不在乎！”

特查拉低吼一声拼尽全身力气把埃里克背摔出去，爬起来去捡本子，还没走出一步就又被埃里克扑倒压在地面。

再他妈打科尔就要发现了！特查拉艰难爬行伸长胳膊试图抓住在门边停下的账本——门开了操。

科尔的意大利手工皮鞋前后动了动，捡起了地上的本子随手翻了翻，抬眼看向对面立刻警戒爬起来的“保镖”和“秘书”，脸上挂起了假笑：“晚上好啊特工先生？”

特查拉下意识摸枪，看着科尔身后的保镖人墙估算自己的胜算，手还没伸下去就被突如其来的电击电到倒地抽搐。

科尔看着在地上不断抽动着流出眼泪和口水的两人，忍不住笑了出声：“说真的，你们真觉得我会把这么重要的东西放在这种地方吗？像个三流电影，因为担心网络不安全把它们全部手抄在一个本子上，然后藏在书房挂画后面的密码箱里？CIA就是这么教你们的？”

科尔把假的账本随手扔向仍然动弹不得的两人：“”我的小女孩可比这个有用多了。”

小女孩？

那个自闭症的亚裔小女孩？

特查拉脑子里突然响起窃听器收录到的无数行对话：“……背下来了吗？”“把它们抄一遍……”“……好孩子别记错了……”

操操操，特查拉万万没有想到这个变态居然会找到一个超记忆的小女孩给他记这些狗娘养的地下交易，他之前见过女孩在自己的本子上写下大面大面的数字，他只把那当做女孩自己世界的一种娱乐方式。怎么会，怎么会……

他们要死了。特查拉没机会去回忆了，对面乌压压的一大片枪管直对着他和埃里克。他试图对抗全身的麻痹感，敲击牙齿里的保命通讯仪给苏睿发求救信号。

来不及了，科尔从那个最高壮的黑人保镖手里接过枪指向了他。

砰，砰。

**Author's Note:**

> 已坑


End file.
